Sessie 04
Categorie:SessieverslagenWat er vooraf ging in de vorige sessie: de bestorming van de Toren van Tuss’n Melody bedacht een plan: lok de goblins uit en versla ze als ze eenmaal in de val zitten Er kwam een groep van 5 goblins op ons af, waarvan wij er 1 in leven lieten, Nikos genaamd. Hij vertelde ons dat er 2 goblins in de toren over waren, een boogschutter en sjamaan...maar dat bleken er 4 te zijn: het was een mini hinderlaag en Joanna doodde Nikos voor zijn leugen. Helaas ontsnapte de sjamaan, maar kon Evalyn zien dat hij nog ergens in de buurt was. We besloten er niet achter aan te gaan. eenmaal in het schemerlicht stond Joanna op de toren, episch als wat (wind in haar haar en al). Ze zei dat ze 7 boerderijen in de verte had gezien en een paar hoge torens die de cityscape van Opp voorstelden. Lucas wilde graag zo snel mogelijk weg van de toren omdat hij die maar een firehazard vond. Na een paar uurtjes te hebben geslapen dachten de Dragonborn vrijwilligers dat ze wel weer naar huis konden, Joanna zei dat dit geen goed plan was en haalde ze over om mee te gaan naar Opp; blijkbaar had Vladimir daar nog familie wonen. HEEL TOEVALLIG was de familie van Vladimir erg invloedrijk in de stad. We reden de volgende dag door om zo op een fatsoenlijke tijd in Opp aan te komen. Gelukkig gebeurde er niets. We kwamen rond het eind van de middag in Opp aan; we waren allemaal vrij verbaasd dat bijna de gehele stad uit hout bestond, gelukkig was het wel hout wat de Elfen hadden bewerkt met hun magie, zodat het brandwerend zou zijn en lang mee zou gaan. In de haven van Opp vinden wij het warenhuis van Sergei, de oom van Vladimir. Sergei handelt in groenten in, en rondom Opp. In de haven zelf waren veel Dragonborn bezig met schepen uit te laden en vast te maken aan de kade. Ook vonden we het Elvankwartier in noord-oost Opp. We zagen vrij veel diversiteit in Opp, maar absoluut geen dwergen, dit komt doordat er 300 jaar geleden een oorlog was tussen de slechte Nazi dwergen waarvan de leider verdoemd was door hun God, samen met de Orcs en Goblins wilde de dwergen vrijwel heel het het continent overnemen, gelukkig was dat niet gelukt, maar nu is er wel veel racisme naar Dwergen, ook naar de nieuwere generaties die niks met de oorlog te maken hebben. Eenmaal bij het warenhuis van Sergei moeten we even wachten voordat we hem mogen spreken, vast een of ander handelscontract wat getekend moest worden. Eenmaal binnen legde Evalynn uit wat er was gebeurd en wat wij hadden gedaan tot nu toe. Sergei sprak over Boris, de kapitein van de stadswacht; hij zou ons verder kunnen helpen. Sergei schreef een brief naar Boris die wij mee konden nemen, onder begeleiding van een dragonborn onder Sergei’s commissie vonden we boris al vrij snel. Het gebouw waar we uitkwamen was een van de weinige die van steen waren, het was een hoge toren, voorheen een wachttoren. Vanuit de wachttoren kon je de muur om Opp gemakkelijk zien, de muur om Opp was er voor om Dwergen buiten te houden. Eenmaal binnen in de toren lieten wij onze brief zien om met Boris te spreken, hij vertelde over de geschiedenis van de toren en zou er asap een platoon naar sturen om de boel te inspecteren. Boris zei iets heel onverwachts over een Dwergengemeenschap die duistere magie beoefende, Joanna werd er aanzienlijk misselijk van, en Lucas kreeg een nog grotere hekel aan dwergen dan dat hij al had. Boris was zo aardig om een brief te schrijven voor ons om Viktor, een hoge pief in de cathedraal te spreken, hij zou ons nog verder kunnen helpen als we besloten om de goblin sjamaan te volgen. Even later lopen we naar de kathedraal, we willen met de hoofdmagier/priester Viktor spreken, maar hij is midden in een koor sessie, ik versta het gezang niet zo gemakkelijk, maar ik kan er uit halen dat het om regen gaat. We kwamen erachter dat Viktor een soort van president is van Opp, en natuurlijk heeft hij dan bodyguards bij. We wachten geduldig tot het koor klaar is, ondertussen probeert Joanna een boek te lezen, helaas staan er geen plaatjes in en zet ze het maar weer terug op zijn plaats. Lucas loopt op Viktor af, de bodyguards houden hem al snel tegen, maar hij frommelt de brief van Boris uit zijn zak en geeft die aan een van de bodyguards, zij laten hem door en geven de brief aan Viktor; hij laat ons bij hem en wij groeten hem met een kus op zijn hand en een buiging. Na wat discussiëren maakt hij duidelijk wat we tegen kunnen komen in de ruïnes, en dat zijn zoon Igor met ons mee zal gaan. We ontmoeten Igor de volgende dag, hij is een koperkleurige dragonborn, een playboy type, en hij denkt dat hij best wel in de smaak valt bij de meerderheid van onze party. Maar dat is dus mooi mis. We maken ons klaar om de bergen weer in te trekken om de ruïnes te onderzoeken, Igor gaat mee natuurlijk, op zijn eigen paard wat best veel versiersels heeft. Onderweg geraken we in een gevecht, arme Melody werd weggesleept van haar vrienden door een vieze goblin die ze gelukkig daarna een kopje kleiner maakte.